What Did You Just Call Me?
by Blossom cat
Summary: This is just a kacchako one-shot. After sports festival arc. Uraraka calling bakugou names and he don't know why. I guarantee if you're a fan of the ship you'll like this one-shot.


**i can't believe I'm writing this. If any of you have read my other stories you would know that I usually seem to pair the most likely to become canon pairs, but this show has turned my opinions about pairings upsidedown. This is a kacchako one-shot for all my fellow kacchako fans.**

 **Please note that I don't own any of the bnha characters.**

* * *

Bakugou wasn't a loser nerd like fucking deku. He was strong and his mind wasn't clouded with any other goal except being number one. That was until he met fucking uraraka. She was annoying, loud, strong, and someone he definitely respected. After the sports festival he had noticed her as his equal and he hated it.

"Hi bakugou-kun!" She ran up to him after the bell rang. She always had some sort of cheery attitude. He hated it. He hated how his ears burn at the sound of her voice when she said his name against her lips or how she would give him these innocent looks as if she knew what she was doing to him, but wanted to hide the smirk of her lips.

"What is it, angel face?" He snapped. He wanted her out of his life as soon as possible so that he could go back to being a dick to everyone and care only about being number one. She giggled at his comment.

"Why do you call me that anyways?" She asked him.

"Call you what?"

"Angel face." She gave him the not so innocent look as he shifted uncomfortably and felt his face warm a bit. He didn't want to explain to her that he thought she had the face of a angel. He isn't that type a person and she knew it, she just wants to rub it in his face.

"Like I'd tell you." He walked around her to grab his bag and head out of the classroom. He needed to get away from that devil in disguise called Uraraka. She caught up quick. He let her walk with him because he knew if he pushed her away, she'd come back twice as hard. "What do you want Uraraka."

"To walk with you." His body faltered for a moment before he shook it off and kept walking.

"Why don't you walking with fucking deku. He actually wants your company." He scoffed. He was being harsh, but he just wanted her to go the fuck away before he started to want her company.

"I don't want to walk with deku, I want to walk with you. You're very amusing to talk to and I genuinely like you, katsuki-kun." He actually stopped this time and looked at her. What the _fuck_ did she just call him?

"What do you fucking call me?" She didn't hesitate or seemed intimidated by his words. She giggled at his sentence. Fucking giggled.

"I called you katsuki-kun." Oh good he heard right. He thought about what she said for a moment and then his face did the whole heating up thing again. His face surely looked like fucking kirishima's hair now. He wanted to scream, cuss her out and to have her never call him by his first name again, but he didn't. Instead he squeaked. Like a fucking boy going through puberty.

"Wow. I didn't know ones face could be so red." She smirked. His brows knit in anger and frustration as he tried to cuss her out.

"I'll kill you, fucking Urarka!" He screamed. She laughed as his red face turned from embarrassed red to angry red. He wanted to punch the smirk right off her face.

"Oh don't be so mad, katsuki-kun. You didn't kill me so you must of enjoyed me calling you that on some level." He blanked. Did he like that she called him by his first name? He didn't kill her because of it. He groaned as the walked to their next class.

The last bell of the day rang as every student ran out of class to go home or hang out with friends. Bakugou was about to leave when he turned to see Uraraka waiting by the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He was still a but shaken up by this morning and a bit off. She smiled at him and walked towards him.

"I want to walk home with you today. Is that so bad?" She asked him. Bakugou's permanent scowl softened at her words and he sighed.

"No, I guess not, but if the other find out you're fucking dead!" She nodded. They had walked out of class together and by the school gates. Why did she want to hang out with him anyways. He would of though she had better things to do like hang with four eyes and deku.

"Why the hell aren't you out with the nered and the other nerd?" He finally asked her.

"Honestly? It's because after their sports festival I began to notice more and more about you and I you can be a really cool person at times. Dont get me wrong, I still love deku and iida as my friends, but you're kind of like a breath of fresh air. When we spar you go all out on me even though I'm a girl and I love it." She finished. She looked towards the ground waiting for a reply. Her cheeks were slightly more rosy than usual, he pointed out.

"You wanna come over for dinner?" He mentally slapped himself. What the fuck had propelled him to ask her over for dinner at his parent's house? She looked up at him, confused at his offer.

"Huh?"

"I ain't going to fucking repeat it!" He barked.

"Uh a-are you sure? I mean I could just eat at home and I don't want to be a bother, plus I live close enough I can just walk-" he cut her off his hand.

"I'm fucking sure." He glared at her. She straightened up and nodded. Once they got to his house he opened the door. "My parents are crazy, don't believe a word they say about me." She nodded and chuckled a bit.

"Katsuki! Why the hell are you so-" his mother stopped mid sentence. "You brought a girl over for dinner?" She looked at him, shocked by what she was seeing. Uraraka walked around bakugou to be in front of his mother.

"I don't want to be a bother, but katsuki-kun asked me over for dinner and I just thought- no no, that's quite all right." His mother cut her off. She can!led him by his fucking first name again. In front of him mother. Shit is about to go down.

"We would love to have you over." Uraraka smiled and decidedto meet bis fafher wno was in the kitchen getting ready for dinner.

"I can't believe you brought a girl over and you're on a first name bases too. Why didn't you tell me about her? She's fucking adorable." They both watched her as she helped set the table with his father.

"We aren't on a first name bases! She just started calling me that today, you hag."

"Don't call your mother that!" She smacked the back of his head.

"Dammit, women!" He yelled at her.

"Dinner!" His father called. They all sat down and made small talk. Uraraka had really made an impression on his parents because they were practically begging her to stay when she told them she had to get home.

"Come one, I'll walk you home." He told her as they made their way out the door.

"Please come again soon!" Both his mother and father said. He was already embarrassed by them, but that was by far the most embarrassing.

"You're parents are great! It was really nice meeting them." She told him as they walked a couple blocks to her apartment. He scoffed and looked away from her. He really hadn't planned on any of his classmates besides deku knowing his personal life, but Uraraka was an exception he guessed. Once they made it to her door he ran his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"See you I guess." He was not good at this. Her smiles came back as she spoke.

"Thank you for the meal and tell them I'll be back soon, katsuki-kun" she winked. He really needs a bit of revenge for how much she's been calling him by his first name.

"Anytime, ochako." She stilled for a moment and he could see how red her was was getting. He smirked at him victory. Unfortunately for him she recovered quickly. She got up on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him. His mind went blank.

"Yeah..." She then closed the door to her apartment and left him standing there. Red faced.

Everybody, including Uraraka, heard the sound of screaming and a not so subtle explosion throughout the apartment.

 _Bonus:_

"Why are we following them again?" Kirishima asked as him and the rest of class 1A stocked bakugou and Uraraka.

"Because, I think they have a crush on each other. You were the one that told us you over heard them talking and heard Uraraka call bakugou by his first name. You dug your own grave, kiri." Mina explained. They heard him sigh so they shushed him.

"Wanna come over for dinner?" They heard bakugou ask. Mina squealed as everyone else stood in shock as they watched the paid interact. After she accepted and they went to his house, 1A were left standing there in awe as they tried to understand what just happened. They all went home after the fact because they thought the night was over. About an hour later, each of them woke up to the sound of an explosion.

"You okay, man?" Kirishima asked bakugou as he came through the door, tired with bags under his eyes.

"Shut up." Bakugou glanced at Uraraka and saw her smirk at him. His face was increasingly getting red.

An explosion could be heard throughout the whole school.

* * *

 **Well there it is. I hope I didn't move too fast with this one. This is such an underrated couple and it's my favorite ship in the show so I had to write a fic about it eventually. I hope you guys enjoyed this.**


End file.
